Autofocus, auto exposure, and auto color balance have become standard features on both film and digital cameras. Some cameras control autofocus using an eye-tracking user interface. Such a camera determines at which part of a scene the user is looking by sensing the direction in which the user's eyes are pointed. The autofocus distance may be set according to the part of the scene at which the user is gazing.
In a camera employing the simplest form of eye tracking, the autofocus distance is based on where the user is looking at the instant S1 (the intermediate position of the two-position shutter release button) is activated. More sophisticated cameras are capable of tracking the user's direction of gaze throughout the entire picture composition process, updating the autofocus setting accordingly in response to the user looking at various portions of the scene. However, even such sophisticated cameras do not include other useful features that can be provided through use of eye-tracking control.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved digital imaging method and apparatus using eye-tracking control.